Modern navigation systems provide users with possible routes to their intended destinations and, in many cases, can suggest certain optimal routes such as the route with the shortest distance or the route that will take the least time in light of traffic considerations. A drawback of these modern navigation systems is that the widespread proliferation of their use results in a large number of vehicles travelling along the same paths, which results in heavy traffic congestion along those paths. Further, once traffic flow slows down on primary paths such as highways, other secondary paths such as surface streets also end up becoming congested with traffic because the navigation systems end up routing subsequent vehicles along those paths. This sort of reactionary re-routing results in inefficient load balancing of traffic, and thus, additional delays for occupants in vehicles trying to reach their intended destinations.
To aid vehicles and their occupants in avoiding heavy traffic, some navigation services allow users to manually report location specific traffic disruptions such as accidents, construction, road closures, police speed traps, and other traffic causing incidents, which are, in turn, provided to other users. However, allowing users to generate reports frequently leads to inaccurate information because of incidental error or intentional deception. Moreover, allowing users to generate reports of these sorts often leads to duplicate reports, which leads to overutilization of computational resources, and as a result, the performance of the navigation service is compromised.